Métamorphose
by Curse of the United Kingdom
Summary: C'est toujours lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins que des problèmes surviennent. Évidemment, mon cas ne déroge pas à cette règle. Les problèmes en question ? Un groupe d'otakus, qui a eu la bonne idée de venir s'incruster chez moi en plein milieu des vacances. Moi, Kaoru Wang, les pandas, les dimsums, et mes frangins attardés. (OS)


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **C'est les vacances, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, tout ça tout ça. Du coup, me voici avec un petit OS écrit pour le concours organisé par le site 'Hetalia World', ayant pour thème "l'été et les vacances". Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Métamorphose**

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

 _Noms utilisés :_

Hong Kong : Kaoru Wang

Chine : Yao Wang ( _aniki)_

Japon : Kiku Honda

Corée du Sud : Im Yong Soo

Taiwan : Xiao Mei

Vietnam : Mai Nguyen

* * *

Apparemment, c'était les vacances. Enfin, 'vacances', c'était surtout le mot qui pendait à toutes les lèvres. Celles des humains, mais surtout celles des nations. Car oui, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les nations aussi partaient en vacances de temps à autre, comme toute personne normalement constituée. D'ailleurs, selon moi, c'était plutôt irresponsable d'abandonner son pays pour prendre du bon temps. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, passons.

Apparemment, c'était les vacances. Les vacances d'été, qui plus est. Accordé aux gens du monde entier, leur importance était capitale. C'était pendant ce laps de temps plus ou moins long que l'on allait à la plage, que l'on se déstressait, que l'on s'exilait dans un coin paumé, que l'on dépensait tout son argent aux jeux, ou bien tout simplement en accompagnant une jeune fille faire du shopping, que l'on se retrouvait tous serrés devant un feu de camp, à regarder avec une admiration inexplicable les étoiles dans le ciel -admiration uniquement présente lors de ce genre de situation, d'ailleurs-, ou bien que l'on constatait la puissance du combo 'amis + villa + piscine'. Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi j'étais enfermé à l'intérieur comme un cas social depuis quelques jours ?

Enfin, je devrais plutôt le demander aux nuisibles ayant envahi mon espace vital. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Quoique… si. Là était totalement le problème.

* * *

Repartons à zéro. Ces vacances, comme le reste de l'année, d'ailleurs, je créchais chez _aniki_. Pour ma défense, je n'étais pas le seul : Macau, et même Taiwan, faisaient de même. Et puis, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à notre hôte. Bien au contraire, il était ravi de cette visite, lui qui se sentait en permanence délaissé par les 'enfants' qu'il avait élevés à la sueur de son front, et se laissait même aller à la déprime, occasionnellement. Il avait pensé, et, aux dernières nouvelles, pensait toujours, que je venais de mon propre chef faire plaisir à mon cher frère. La véritable raison était tout autre, et bien plus égoïste. Je venais tout de même de mon propre chef, mais absolument pas pour lui faire plaisir, plutôt pour le faire criser au moyen de méthodes diverses, tout comme je le faisais quelquefois avec Angleterre. Enfin, c'était cette raison là qui me paraissait la plus évidente. De toute façon, mes plans s'étaient toujours révélés infructueux dans le cas de Yao, et ce depuis des décennies.

Peu importe. Le fait était que je venais de me réveiller, de m'étirer longuement en soupirant d'aise, et de sortir de ma chambre d'un pas chancelant. La pièce à vivre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Étrange. Encore plus étrange était que je pouvais distinguer quatre masses sombres, cinq, en comptant le panda de compagnie d' _aniki_ , disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce. Quatre masses sombres, quatre individus suspects, quatre personnes en trop dans cette maison, quatre raisons de se poser une seule et unique question : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?". J'eus ma réponse lorsqu'un léger rayon de lumière passa et éclaira la pièce un petit peu plus. Ces individus avaient bien des visages, ce qui semblait plutôt normal, après réflexion. Des visages familiers, mais pourtant… différents, en quelque sorte. Alors c'était cela que désignait Macau comme 'la métamorphose des vacances'. Flippant.

Bâillements, gémissements indignés, et même légers remuements des individus en question.

"Mmmm… Qu'est-ce qui se passe…"

Tiens, c'était plutôt à moi de poser cette question.

"Rien, juste Kaoru…"

'Juste'. Juste. C'était évident que je n'étais pas leur principale préoccupation. Par opposition, ils étaient totalement la mienne. Bien que la plupart de ma famille soit partiellement atteinte, ce n'était pas habituel que mes frangins s'invitent comme ça, sans rien demander à personne. Et puis, même si ça l'était, la situation n'était pas normale pour autant. Absolument pas.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?"

Silence. Apparemment, personne ne s'était ne serait-ce que posé la question.

"Comment dire… on réquisitionne la maison ?"

* * *

Voilà où j'en étais. Voilà à quoi j'en étais réduit. Vivre en cohabitation forcée avec d'étranges créatures. À première vue, ce n'étaient que quelques uns de mes frangins, aka Japon, Vietnam, Taiwan, et cet imbécile de Corée du Sud. À première vue, seulement. Pour le temps des vacances, ils se transformaient en otakus au stade le plus élevé possible. Des otakus-garou, en quelque sorte. De mystérieux phénomène découlait 'la métamorphose des vacances', comme l'avait si bien défini Macau. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'on m'en parlait. Famille de fous…

 _Carnet d'études du comportement des otakus basiques, par Wang Kaoru_

 _Spécimens étudiés : Honda Kiku, Nguyen Mai, Xiao Mei et Im Yong Soo_

 _Précisons bien que personne n'est autorisé à lire ce qui est écrit dans ce carnet (toi y compris, aniki, alors repose-le immédiatement là où tu l'as trouvé)._

Bien. Tant qu'à vivre une partie des vacances -espérons que cela ne se limitait qu'à une partie- avec une espèce encore inconnue à mes yeux, autant en tirer quelque chose. Et puis, cela me fera une occupation pour les vacances. Pas que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, juste une subite envie.

Je jetais un œil attentif au salon d' _aniki_ , reconverti le temps des vacances en un sanctuaire pour otaku, ou bien en un lieu de rendez-vous d'une secte louche, au choix. Ici, la seule divinité vénérée était bien évidemment Hidekaz Himaruya, et les offrandes consistaient en quelques dizaines paquets de _Pocky_. Les bibelots ramenés des quatre coins du monde par Yao avaient immédiatement été remplacés par des figurines de jeunes filles plus ou moins dénudées, les laques traditionnelles avaient été relayées par divers posters, et les quatre millénaires de culture amassés en un tas de livres pourrissant dans la vieille bibliothèque de bois avaient cédé place à des mangas en tout genre.

 _Les otakus se développent dans un milieu de vie adapté à leur consommation phénoménale de nourriture, de mangas et d'animes. Préférez une pièce isolée, munie de ventilateurs, et aux volets en permanence entrouverts, ne laissant passer que le stricte minimum de lumière du jour. Aussi, mieux vaut ne pas les empêcher de redécorer cette même pièce à leur sauce, à grand coups de 'kawaii', de 'made in Japan', ou d'emballages de nouilles instantanées._

Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, étaient tranquillement installés mes petits squatteurs de frangins, occupés dans leur quête de fraîcheur.

Après une observation intensive de leurs occupations, j'étais finalement parvenu à une conclusion, bien que surprenante au premier abord. Ce qui pouvait bien leur bouffer tout le temps libre de leurs vacances ? Rien. Absolument rien. Leurs loisirs se résumaient à pianoter sur leur téléphone portable, décoré de tellement de straps qu'ils faisait le bruit d'un trousseau de clés à chaque mouvement, pour Mei, à taper diverses commandes sur une manette pour Yong Soo, à dessiner avec acharnement pour Kiku, et à lire un manga pour Mai. Autrement dit, rien. Ah si. Ils mangeaient. Ces profiteurs.

* * *

Constatation du jour : cette 'métamorphose' ne faisait pas que modifier la personnalité de ceux qu'elle touchaient, mais aussi leur physique. Il n'y avait qu'à observer Vietnam pour s'en rendre compte.

Plus d' _áo dài_ vert feuille, mais un simple débardeur et un short ample. Plus de queue de cheval basse ornée de fleurs rouges, mais un chignon très lâche et une pince en plastique. Plus de visage stricte et pincé, mais un air décontracté, et peut-être même négligé. ...Vietnam, décontractée ? Négligée ? Sérieusement ? Je n'aurais jamais cru dire une chose pareille.

 _Les otakus arborent généralement une tenue différente de leurs vêtements habituels. Cela se résume alors à une tenue de sport, ou bien tout ce qu'il peut exister de doux, confortable, ou en rapport avec le Japon._

* * *

 _À la suite d'observations réalisées sur les différents spécimens présents au moment de l'étude, il semble nécessaire de classifier les otakus en quatre catégories principales en fonction de leurs loisirs, comportements, et de leur alimentation._

Kiku dessinait. Il n'avait pas arrêté de dessiner. De toute façon, Kiku dessinait tout le temps, même en dormant. Dans ses rêves, je supposais. Les différences entre le Kiku 'normal' et le Kiku 'otaku' ? L'un bossait, l'autre dessinait. Rien de plus simple.

 _Premièrement, l'otaku-mangaka. Il est aisément reconnaissable à sa passion exagérée pour le dessin, et les grosses cernes bleues ornant son visage pâle._

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir celui qui s'autoproclamait comme mon meilleur ami, ses lunettes de vue vissées sur son nez, et ses yeux fixant un écran aux reflets sombres. Ses lunettes, oui. Je venais de découvrir leur existence à l'instant. Évidemment, il n'entendait absolument rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui. La faute à son casque audio.

 _Ensuite vient l'otaku-geek. À force d'être concentré sur son écran toute la journée, il est dans l'obligation de porter des lunettes. Parfois tout de même, il pousse de petits cris de victoire, et ne se dérange pas pour faire partager la nouvelle de son succès à tout son entourage._

Je fus tiré de mon état de réflexion intense par un cri étouffé de Mei. Un des nombreux cris étouffés de Mei. Toutes les dix minutes environ, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser tomber sur le sol, en lâchant un retentissant "Il est trop beauuuuuu…." avant d'enfouir son visage dans le tissu d'un des nombreux coussins à sa disposition. Des fois, cette fille me faisait peur. Certes, c'était la seule à ne pas s'être incrustée, car elle créchait déjà chez _aniki_ à la base, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi perchée que ses camarades otakus, voir même plus. Voir même encore plus que lorsqu'elle était dans son état normal.

 _L'otaku-fangirl. Elle se caractérise par sa passion, inavouée chez certains spécimens, pour les romances exclusivement masculines (couramment appelées, dans le jargon otaku, 'yaoi'), et les muscles saillants de certains protagonistes._

À côté de Mei était tranquillement allongée Mai. Étrangement, elle faisait preuve d'un calme inquiétant face aux réactions exagérées de son amie. Cela, par contre, ne différait pas de d'habitude. C'était la plus 'normale' de tout le lot. Enfin, si l'on pouvait considérer qu'être normal signifiait rester enfermé toute la journée à lire des mangas, manger, regarder des animes, écouter de la musique, re-manger, et ainsi de suite. À mes yeux… non. Non, absolument pas. Mais tout de même, je la définirais comme-

 _L'otaku classique. Ni trop artise/mangaka, ni trop geek, ni trop fangirl. Le juste milieu de la grande famille des otakus._

Satisfait, je me contentai de poser mon stylo sur la table de laque, et de regarder la pièce d'un air rêveur.

* * *

Jusque là, je m'étais assuré de ne pas rentrer dans leurs délires, et de rester hors de tout ça, qu'on ne me prenne pas pour un fou comme eux quatre. Eh bien, c'était raté. À me voir griffonner dans mon carnet en permanence, _aniki_ commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Relativisons, admirer son visage pétrifié par l'incompréhension, murmurant un petit 'aru…' désemparé était vraiment un passe-temps amusant. Cette invasion otaku n'était pas si mal, finalement.

… Qu'est-ce que je venais de penser, là, à l'instant ? Oubliez. C'est individus exerçaient une étrange aura régressive sur moi, et voilà que j'en faisais les frais. Honte à moi. Ils étaient tarés, et en plus, il foutaient en bordel toute la maison, avec leur bouffe. Où étaient passés mes adorables frangins tout à fait saints d'esprit ? Pas chez Yao, assurément.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de récurrent chez eux depuis leur incrust-, pardon, arrivée ici. Leur manie de manger tout, et n'importe quoi. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que j'y faisais allusion. Je me noyais littéralement dans les emballages, que se soit de friandises, de nouilles, ou de quel que soit d'autre qui se mange. Putain de boulimiques.

 _Abordons maintenant un thématique qui représente à peu près 70% du temps libre de nos chers spécimens. L'alimentation._

*Crunch crunch crunch*, faisaient les incessants bruits de mastication de Vietnam et Taiwan.

 _C'est bien simple, les otakus classiques et fangirls mangent en permanence. Tout ce qui leur passe sous la main. Que ce soit sucré, salé, ou bien non-comestible, tant que ça occupe la mâchoire._

*Grat grat grat*, faisait la plume de Kiku sur le papier.

 _À l'opposé, l'otaku-mangaka ne mange jamais. Enfin, quasiment jamais. Uniquement lorsque il ne dessine pas. Du coup, cela réduit considérablement sa consommation. Cela contrebalance celle phénoménale de la fangirl et de la classique._

Et puis, pour une fois, Yong Soo ne faisait aucun bruit. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Sa manette, par contre, en faisait plus que cela en était supportable.

 _L'otaku-geek mange, mais uniquement entre deux parties. Et puis, après qu'il se soit nourri, ses doigts sont gras, et sa manette de même. Mais ça, c'est son problème._

J'avais l'impression d'être de moins en moins neutre dans mes descriptions. La principale raison était sûrement que je ne cherchais pas à l'être. Pourquoi être neutre, lorsque l'on pouvait être honnête ?

* * *

"Personnellement, le meilleur starter, toutes versions confondues, c'est Héricendre."

Hors vacances, la discussion entre ma famille et moi était quasi-inexistante. Eh bien, je pouvais maintenant affirmer que cela était de même durant les périodes de repos. À une différence près. Au lieu de parler avec moi, il parlaient entre eux. Plus précisément, ils débattaient entre eux. Et ce depuis quelques heures déjà. Pitié, tuez-moi…

 _L'argumentation fait partie intégrante de la vie des otakus. Si ce n'est pas avec des personnes IRL, c'est sur Internet, par le biais de réseaux sociaux, où de forums de discussion._ _Que ce soit à propos de jeux vidéos, d'animes, de mangas, de musique, ou bien de mangakas, d_ _e toute façon, il y a toujours matière à débattre._

"Tu t'amuses, Kaoru ?"

Tiens, Macau. Longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, celui là. Où était-il pendant que je déblatérais avec les quatre autres tarés ?

"Non, je travaille.

\- Bien, ça ne devrais pas trop changer de tes occupations, alors. Réunion, demain, 14 heures, à l'ONU."

Je soupirai intérieurement. Apparemment, c'était les vacances. Eh bien, Ludwig s'était débrouillé pour planifier un sommet international en plein milieu. C'était tout lui, ça. Je n'étais que moyennement motivé pour y assister. D'autant plus que je croyais enfin avoir trouvé une occupation quelque peu intéressante.

* * *

14h05, en direct d'une des chaises de l'ONU. Suisse était arrivé premier, jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. Sealand n'avait pas réussi à rentrer, rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Angleterre avait fait ses petits dessins à la craie sur le tableau, habituel. Danemark, aidé de Prusse, avait essayé de faire rentrer en douce des tonneaux de bière entiers. Évidemment, c'était sans compter sur Norvège. Le pauvre danois s'était retrouvé congelé juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Comme d'habitude, j'avais envie de dire. Japon était en retard. Japon, en retard ? Intéressant… Cela devait bien être la première fois en quelques décennies. Il devait sûrement se passer quelque chose.

… Et merde. On ne l'avait pas réveillé. Ni les trois autres, d'ailleurs. Remarquez, vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient, cela n'allait pas être une grande perte. Mais tout de même. On allait finir par dire que c'était ma faute, accusation ni tout à fait fausse, ni tout à fait justifiée.

Ah, _aniki_ venait de recevoir un message. Les trois retardataires allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Bien. … Pas tant que ça, en fait. Pas du tout, même. C'était sûr, dès que les autres nations verraient leurs cernes bleutés, leurs tenues négligées, et leurs cheveux en bataille, elles allaient être traumatisées à vie. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Déjà, moi, si je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal, c'était parce que ces otakus en puissance étaient mes frangins, et qu'on ne pouvait -malheureusement- pas renier sa propre famille. J'avais dû faire avec. Mais les autres nations, elles, étaient bien capables de foutre le bordel dans le monde entier -si ce n'était pas déjà fait- après avoir vu la face cachée de trois de leurs semblables. D'un côté, cela pourrait être une distraction des vacances d'été digne de ce nom, de l'autre, ça pourrait juste représenter du travail en plus. À voir.

Passons. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à l'anarchie du monde. Mes frangins allaient se ramener, et là, ça serait le moment d'y songer. Pas avant. Non, pour la paix mondiale, j'espérais juste qu'ils s'étaient rétamés dans l'escalier. Mais bon. Mieux valait ne pas trop espérer.

On frappa trois coups nets à la porte. 'La réunion va pouvoir commencer !', s'était exclamé America. 'C'est la fin', avais-je pensé si fort.

Entrèrent alors quatre asiatiques. Smoking, _áo dài_ , _qipao_ , et _hanbok._ Tous parfaitement peignés, et frais comme s'ils avaient dormi dix heures de plus. La grande classe. Exceptionnellement, ce n'était pas ironique, je vous le jure. Ils étaient… normaux. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Où était passée cette foutue métamorphose ? Disparue, laissée chez Yao.

 _Il arrive que parfois, les otakus reviennent à la normale. Dans ce cas-là, leur côté psychopathe fétichiste fan de manga est totalement indétectable. Mais cela est plutôt rare. Quand bien même, ce phénomène est époustouflant._

* * *

À plusieurs reprises durant l'interminable réunion, j'avais essayé de détecter des séquelles de leur mode 'otaku'. Rien. Nada. Pas même un petit 'baka', laissé échappé par inadvertance. Même leurs voix avaient changé de ton. Même leurs cernes avaient mystérieusement disparu. De ce côté là, je pariais sur le fond de teint plutôt que sur un miracle.

* * *

Bon, la réunion était terminée, tout le monde s'était foutu sur la gueule comme d'habitude, et chacun était rentré chez soi. Oui, chacun était rentré chez soi. Même les quatre tarés.

Affalé dans le canapé du salon, et sirotant un jus de coco, je profitais enfin de mes journées de repos comme une personne normale, et non envahie par des otakus louches.

Les vacances n'étaient pas encore terminées, et j'avais maintenant un peu de temps libre consacré à moi. Que demandait le peuple ?

"Kaoru, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui va sûrement te plaire, aru~"

Danemark avait enfin décongelé ? _Aniki_ avait refait nos stocks de dimsums ? Mieux encore, Angleterre avait crisé à la suite de la découverte des pétards que j'avais caché un peu partout dans sa maison ?

Non. Évidemment que non. 'Ils' revenaient squatter à la maison. Génial. 'Les otakus-garou, le retour'.

Je ne savais pas ce que demandait le peuple, mais j'avais à présent conscience que dieu se foutait allègrement de ma gueule.

 _Les sujets des expérimentations précédentes étant partis, ce carnet d'études n'a donc plus lieu d'être. Voilà qui met fin à cette cession d'observation qui m'a occupé pendant une partie de ces vacances d'été._

 _Rectification : moi, Kaoru Wang, reprends du service (remarquez, il aurait été étrange que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre.) Mes frangins sont décidément anormaux, et je compte bien élucider ce mystère de 'métamorphose des vacances' le plus tôt possible. C'est donc d'arrache-pied que je continuerai à noter mes observations dans ce carnet pendant tout le reste des vacances d'été, qui ne sont pas prêtes de se terminer._

* * *

 **Bien sûr, je tiens à préciser que c'est de l'humour, et que c'est juste une caricature (exagérée) des otakus. D'ailleurs, je suis bien consciente que le terme 'otaku' est, à l'origine, péjoratif, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot qui désigne un fan de manga, du coup je l'ai utilisé.**

 **Sinon, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

 **Bonne journée~**


End file.
